Himawari 向日葵
by shinretsu
Summary: "I no longer have a home. I no longer have a place to return to. Nobody is waiting for me anyway. There's nobody who needs me." A girl who longs for the warmth of the family after her mother ran away with another man, resulting to her father distancing himself and the untimely death of her uncle finds solace in a certain Ryokan in Hakone.
1. 春 Spring Road: Introduction

**Summary:** "I no longer have a home. I no longer have a place to return to. Nobody is waiting for me anyway. There's nobody who needs me." A girl who longs for the warmth of the family after her mother ran away with another man, resulting to her father distancing himself and the untimely death of her uncle finds solace in a certain Ryokan in Hakone.

**Himawari ****向日葵**

**春** **Spring Road: Introduction**

* * *

Mikan stared at her new school, Hakone Academy with much frustration. She wanted to check it out before starting school tomorrow. It's been ten years ever since she left Hakone and she wanted to get familiar with the town. And a good place to start would be her high school. Mikan sighed heavily and thought maybe this was some kind of revenge from her deceased uncle from beyond the dead. She smiled bitterly at her own sick and stupid thoughts. Hakone brought back much bittersweet memories and to think that her father would decide to live here after what her mother did here. Her father must love her new mum a lot, to even go back here and live here after what happened here years ago. Then again, Hakone wasn't all just bitter memories. She made some friends and a pseudo family of some sort. The Todo-In after all was a house of the sun. The house consisted of a bunch of bright people like the sun.

_"Orihime-chan, I'll never forget you! Grow your hair and don't forget to smile!" A young Jinpachi Todo said as he ran after the car where Mikan was in. "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself." She held back her tears. "Jinpachi-kun…you…"_

"Baka," She said to no one. She grabbed her granny bike from the rail and started heading back to a place she called home but never considered one. As she headed back she noticed a group of three boys riding their bicycles and was heading back to the school. "So the school has a bicycle club, how nice." She thought of her uncle. He remembered that he used to be a road racer before deciding to work as a cook in the Todo-In.

_"Mikan-chan, I'm the mountain god and you're my precious goddess!"_

_"That's stupid Uncle," she pointed out "You can never be a mountain god, you're not that fit. Please think about your health,"_

_"Uwaaa…Mikan-chan is crushing Uncle's dreams," he said and covered his eyes. He pretended to cry and Mikan quickly ran towards her uncle._

_"I'm sorry Uncle," she hugged him._

Her uncle was a haughty funny idiot sometimes that it annoyed her but she loved him all the same. He was the one there for her when she needed someone. He was her family but their time was short after his untimely death.

Mikan pedalled down the hill and left the vicinity, preparing what awaits her the next day, the start of the school year and also the start of her first year in high school.

Jinpachi Todo, an upcoming third year and also the esteemed ace climber of Hakone Academy watched the girl and her blue granny bike across them.

"Jinpachi what's taking you so long?" Hayato Shinkai, the ace sprinter of Hakone asked and looked towards the direction as to where his friend was looking and saw a strawberry blonde haired girl looking at them. "Do you know her?"

"Wahahaha...It must be one of my fangirls," Jinpachi said as he watched the long haired girl watching them.

"Shut up Todo, I'm pretty sure it's not!" Yasutomo Arakita who happens to be the ace assistant of Hakone Academy and also their courier scowled at his somewhat conceited friend.

"But I'm pretty sure she is. She looks so familiar!" Jinpachi proclaimed. Yasutomo just waved his hand dismissing the idea.

"Tch, if she was your fangirl she would be heading up here and asking for your picture but she's not. She's clearly just looking at the school or she could just be a manager from another team to scout us." He pointed out.

"Ahh…Yasutomo…you're so observant and so cautious…I'm proud," Hayato teased earning him a glare from the said male.

"Wahahaha...I still believe she's just one of my shy fangirls!" Jinpachi beamed. Yasutomo raised a brow at how the saying 'ignorance is bliss' applies so well towards his friend while Hayato bit on his power bar and stared at his friend dumbfounded at his said ignorance.

"But really she looks familiar...if not…a friend…." Jinpachi mumbled to himself as he followed his friends.

* * *

_"Tadaima," a young Jinpachi said cheerily as he entered his house, a well-known ryokan named Todo-An in Hakone. Jinpachi smiled at the scene before him, it was the usual scene in the well renowned Todo-An, the place was bustling with activity. There were a lot of guests flocking the inn at this time so he knew that his parents won't be able to join them for dinner but it's alright since he has his sister. His beautiful sister that shared a lot of similar interests as him aside from his personality and looks will be joining him. Jinpachi's older sister who was passing by the front door greeted him. _

_"Ah…Jin-kun okaeri!" she smiled sweetly. _

_"Tadaima Aya-nee," he hugged his sister and then noticed a small petite girl behind his sister. She was hiding behind his older sister so he could hardly see her but he noticed her strange hair colour. He found it a bit strange but also pretty, her hair was blonde and had a tinge of orange and was cut really short that it almost looked like his. She also seemed to have jade green orbs? He didn't like her short hair because it's like a boy's, a girl should have longer hair like his sister but he did like her hair colour a bit, it was unique. The little girl is a 6/10. But for some reason she reminds him of something and it bothers him. After a minute of awkward silence, he made a conclusion that the younger girl reminded him of oranges. His older sister noticed her younger brother's curious stare and glanced at the young girl behind her to notice she was staring back at her younger sibling._

_"Ah…Jin-kun...this is…"_

_"Orihime!" He said sporadically and the younger girl stepped forward._

_"My name is Yoshioka, Mikan…" she corrected. Jinpachi was about to say something but his sister smiled at him and gave him the look that said 'Don't you dare say anything or I'll tell mum on you.'_

_"Mikan is Yoshiaka-san's niece,"_

_"You mean the kind Oji-san that works in the kitchen, Yoshioka-san?" He said and patted Mikan on the head. Mikan placed her tiny hands on her head and glared offended at the gesture._

_"So did you come to get your uncle, Orihime-chan? Jinpachi asked._

_"It's Mikan!" she corrected again and pouted at the new given nickname. "And I just came to see uncle for a while…" she mumbled quietly._

_"Awww…how sweet but Orange Princess sounds so cute though, it suits you." Jinpachi smiled sincerel. Mikan blushed and then pouted._

_Ayaka giggled as she watched the two interact. 'At least Mikan will have a friend closer to her age.' She thought and held the two younger kids hands._

_"Mikan-chan, do you want to stay and have dinner with Jin-kun and I?" she asked and she quickly pulled her hand away from Ayaka only for it to be held by the younger Todo sibling._

_"Orihime-chan you should, Aya-nee is a great cook!" Jinpachi grinned and looked eager to dine with his new found friend. "Let's Eat!"_

_Jinpachi dragged her towards the dining room of the Todo family before she was about to decline the offer. They were by followed by his older sister who was smiling happily that she was able to help Yoshioka-san with his niece who has been aloof ever since she left her parents' home. Ayaka wanted to return the favour after he taught her how to cook even though he was tired after the almost endless work in their family's ryokan. The hallways were bustling with activity, as they passed by; they greeted a bunch of staff serving the customers of their ryokan. Mikan fidgeted as she followed the two charismatic siblings, they were both good looking and kind._

_The Todo dining table was big compared to the table at her uncle's house and her parents. It had six chairs, two on each sides and one on each ends. There was also food ready for them. Surprisingly there was an extra plate just for Mikan._

_"It's big," Mikan said amazed and pointed at the table innocently._

_"Off course it is, after all we are a big family, Aya-nee, Oka-san, Otou-san and me." He boasted smiled brightly._

_"Our parents won't be able to dine with us because Kaa-san and Otou-san are a bit busy tonight so it'll just be us three," Ayaka explained and Mikan nodded._

_"I was about to go the kitchen but then I saw that we had an extra plate," Jinpachi blinked._

_"I told Fujiwara-san that we were having a guest," Ayaka smiled at the girl and led her to the seat next to her younger brother._

_Mikan blinked curious about her statement. Ayaka then took a sat across them and picked up her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu," she said and started eating._

_"I think Aya-nee planned on inviting you over," Jinpachi answered, assuming that the girl was thinking that and started._

_"Anyways, dig in." Jinpachi said his thanks and started eating as well._

_She looked down and picked up her chopsticks and also said her thanks. Dinner was great, her new friend was right. Ayaka-neesan was really great at cooking. And also for some reason the food tasted much better than her uncle's dinner even though her uncle, who was also a great cook. It was strange she felt happy while eating._

_"Ne, Aya-nee your cooking is amazing!" Jinpachi beamed and Ayaka smiled brightly because of the compliment. "It was all thanks to Yoshiaka-san's teaching,"_

_"Uwaaa…Yoshiaka-san taught you how to cook? I should ask him to teach me as well," Jinpachi exclaimed._

_"Uncle is amazing," she beamed and Ayaka smiled happily_

_After that dinner, the three became close friends. Mikan would always visit and play after school with Jinpachi. Jinpachi would always tease her about how Mikan reminds him of an orange while Ayaka would always scold her younger sibling._

_Everything seemed great till the untimely death of Mikan's uncle. When he was coming home from the Todo-In he got into a car accident on Mikan's sixth birthday. Jinpachi noticed the great change in his friend and tried to cheer her up but her father took her away before he could._

* * *

_"Orihime-chan, I'll never forget you! Grow your hair and don't forget to smile!" A young Jinpachi Todo said as he ran after the car where Mikan was in. "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself." She held back her tears. "Jinpachi-kun…you…"_

_'Mikan-chan, daisuki!' Jinpachi wanted to tell her but he was too late. The car was already too far for his little voice to reach._

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Notes/End Notes:**

I recently just finished the Yowamushi Pedal anime. I have a lot of feelings because Manami. But Omgosh, I need an S3 and a manga update. This fanfic is a result of watching Yowamushi Pedal and reading a dramatic family themed shoujo manga.

It's also the result of me reading Jinpachi Todo trivias or facts, two main plot devices: his family runs an inn and he had a crush on a girl when he was in year three. *squeals*

I do not own the characters in Yowamushi Pedal, just my OCs.

If you have noticed some of the flashbacks are missing some bits and I did it in purpose to avoid some spoilers. I'm sorry but I intend to hurt people with angst and drama. Orz Sumimasen.

Jinpachi-kun has a canon older sister but she wasn't given a name yet so I named her 'Ayaka'. Further notice, Miyahara (SHE'S IMPORTANT) also known as Iinchou hasn't been given a name yet so I plan to give her a name till Wataru Watanabe-sensei names her. But I heard it is soon so hooray! 3

I humbly apologize if some characters are Out of Character? I'm not sure if captured their personalities well but I would like some feedback in order to improve.

**Yowamushi Pedal © Wataru Watanabe**

**向日葵****Himawari © Shinretsu**


	2. 春: The Solitary Girl & Her Unlikely Hero

**Summary:** "I no longer have a home. I no longer have a place to return to. Nobody is waiting for me anyway. There's nobody who needs me." A girl who longs for the warmth of the family after her mother ran away with another man, resulting to her father distancing himself and the untimely death of her uncle finds solace in a certain Ryokan in Hakone.

**Himawari ****向日葵**

**春**: **The Solitary Girl and Her Unlikely Hero**

Mikan arrived at her house by dusk as she opened the door, she was welcomed by her stepmother, Kaori Tachibana formerly known as Kaori Nakano. Her stepmother, Kaori –san seemed civilised and kind but it's only been a few months since her father married her so she had no idea as to what she's really like. Mikan also thought the same about her daughter Yukari, her young six-year-old daughter from another marriage. Yukari was similar to her mother, she was a beautiful child and she gets along with her father more than she does. Mikan after all was a strange child. Mikan finds the weird things interesting instead of the cute stuffs that her father insists on her, Yukari on the other hand was a normal child she likes those cute teddy bears that her father used to bring her while she didn't.

"Tadaima," she said and fidgeted.

"Okaeri Mikan-chan." Her stepmother said and led her to the dining table.

"Thanks…" she said quietly and followed her stepmother. She reached the dining table to see Yukari happily talking about her day with her new father.

"Mikan-chan, have you eaten yet? Would you like anything?" Kaori asked.

"Ah…about that…"

She watched the scene before her, Yukari was seating in her usual seat and for some reason it hurt her. 'That's my seat…am I being replaced…'

She noticed Yukari blinking at her and she looked away embarrassed after getting caught . "I already ate somewhere else sorry for making you wait," She lied.

"Tch, you should've called earlier then instead of making us wait." Her father spoke up.

"Hai…I'm sorry…" she said ashamed and walked out of the dining room. Mikan climbed up the stairs and entered her room. As soon as she entered, she leaned on the door and let her back slide on the door frame. She hugged her knees and sighed heavily.

"How troublesome, I'm hungry…" she said to herself. 'But I'll probably get yelled at if I go out now…oh well'

She waited for a bit and grabbed her frog wallet from the drawers. She went out of her room and quietly climbed down the stairs, and then headed to the front door. Passing by she heard Yukari saying 'You're the best daddy in the world,' a pang of jealousy hit her, how she wished she could say that proudly.

"I'm going out for a bit," she said quietly to herself. She closed the doors and sighed. She was really trying but for some stupid silly reason, it hurt her that her father seemed to enjoy Yukari's presence more than hers. She went back to the shed and grabbed her bike. She decided that she'll just eat her worries away.

* * *

She cursed silently because she had no idea as to where she was when she saw an endless bunch of trees since she wasn't familiar with Hakone just yet. She was only able to find her way to the school through an old map from ten years ago. She was aiming on reaching for the town to buy dinner if not, at least a random vending machine. If she wasn't being so silly and stupid this would have not happened to her.

"Why do you have to react so much to that?" She said to herself and pedaled faster not aware of where she was pedaling to and abruptly stopped her self-blaming when she saw a glimpse of a vending machine up the hill.

Mikan struggled to climb the hill, using a granny bike was exhausting when it came to hills. She was half way there and started breathing heavily. 'The struggle is real and this is ridiculous,' she mentally screamed. She wasn't a physically active child so the climb was a climb of death to her, added to that she's been biking for almost an hour to find a way to the town and look for a vending machine. However she eventually reached her destination after what seemed like the longest ride she's ever had. She placed her bike on the available space in the bike rack next to the vending machine. She ran excitedly towards the vending machine and beamed at the sight of the assorted drinks available in the vending machine.

"Strawberry Milk." she hummed as she grabbed her frog wallet.

"There's no point in getting money," she heard someone say and looked behind her to see a tall black haired boy with a scowl on his face looking down on her. She gaped in fear and was about to scream but the boy glared at her with menacing eyes enough to make her zip her mouth.

"Moron, it's broken." He stated and clicked his tongue.

"Eh? What do you mean it's broken?" Mikan gawked and placed her hands on the glass window separating her and her beloved drink.

"Are you dumb?" He asked, shouted in Mikan's opinion. "It's not available, it's not going to hand you a drink even if you pay for it!"

'I'm really thirsty though…I might die…' She mentally thought. 'However…that guy…he lives here! He can be my guide out of this stupid hill' she looked over to see the guy sitting on a bench and flipping through his contacts.

* * *

Arakita Yasutomo was in a bad mood, a very bad mood. He wanted a Bepsi and the nearest vending machine was broken and what makes it worse was the nearest place to buy the said drink is at his team mate and somewhat friend's Ryokan. Today was not his day. He already had to deal with him and Shinkai this morning and now he's seeing him again. 'What I would do for a Bepsi…' he thought.

"Damn…and I was almost able to avoid Todo and his constant obnoxious remarks," he frowned as he stared at the contact on his phone. He pressed the dial button and sighed heavily.

_"Moshi moshi Arakita," Jinpachi greeted over the phone._

"I'll cut to the chase, are you still serving?" Arakita asked awkwardly but still had a bit of an annoyed tone.

_"Wahaha...off course we are since we're the most renowned Ryokan in Hakone," Jinpachi boasted. "And we're still busy…"_

"Tch, whatever I'm heading over there so you better have fucking Bepsi." Arakita said annoyed at his friend constant boasting. He quickly hung up and shut his phone before he could start yapping. Jinpachi had something to boast that's true, but seriously to brag in every conversation is pushing it.

* * *

"Uhmmm…" Mikan tapped the boy's shoulder which earned her another scowl.

"What do you want Orange-chan?" he asked still with a scowl on his face and Mikan clutched her wallet.

"Eh? Orange-chan?" she gawked insulted by the nickname.

"You remind me of an orange because of the hair and all," He bluntly said. "And what do you want?"

She swallowed her pride and gritted her teeth. "Can you help me find the nearest vending machine?"

"Why would I do that Orange-chan?" Yasutomo said bearing no sympathy since he was in hurry. He seriously wanted to get a Bepsi but since the nearest one from his house is broken, he'd suck it up for now and buy at Todo's stupid Ryokan.

"Because I'm really thirsty and you're a nice person," Mikan seemed unsure when she said _nice_ and Yasutomo glowered.

_Nice _was a far off description of Yasutomo but Yasutomo had one of those days where he would be nice and this would be one of those days. "There's no other nearest vending machine aside from this one," Yasutomo stated. "The nearest place where you can buy a drink is at my friend's place,"

"Ohhh…" Mikan sighed heavily at the hard reality and truth. She was hungry and thirsty, this was the worst and it was all because she was acting immature and jealous towards her younger sister.

He walked towards the bike rack and grabbed his Bianchi Celeste road racer. He scowled at the strawberry blonde girl and she made an 'Eep' sound in response.

"Are you coming?" He shouted and Mikan blinked.

"Eh?"

"If you want to buy a drink, you can come with me. You seem like a hopeless cause Orange-chan." Yasutomo explained. Mikan's eyes sparkled with delight at her unlikely saviour, a black haired somewhat thug looking boy with long eyelashes on his lower eyelids and has a bad mouth.

'Oji-san was right, you do not judge a book by its cover.' She smiled happily and grabbed her bike and followed the boy.

"Hurry up Orange-chan," Yasutomo scowled and Mikan hopped on her bike and pedalled to reach him.

"I'm Tachibana Mikan. Thank you…" Mikan introduced herself as she followed him.

"Arakita Yasutomo," He introduced himself back.

"Thank you Arakita-san," She beamed.

'Hah," Yasutomo raised a brow.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Belated birthday to the cutie Yasutomo Arakita! Todo-kun only made a cameo! Gomen Minna! Orz The awaited reunion shall be in the next chapter. To be honest I was actually planning on making Manami help Mikan but lol oh well Arakita-kun is more fun to write. Hakone's Fushigi-chan and his bestie/Iinchou will make an appearance as well in the next chapter, fufufu. Sorry for the short chapter I rushed to write this after work because I don't want the idea to disappear before I go to sleep. Please leave a comment if you have time. Thank you so much for the support.

**Disclaimer:** Yowamushi Pedal © Watanabe Wataru (SENSEI), OCs and Himawari © Shinretsu


	3. 春: Return to the House of the Sun

**Summary:** "I no longer have a home. I no longer have a place to return to. Nobody is waiting for me anyway. There's nobody who needs me." A girl who longs for the warmth of the family after her mother ran away with another man, resulting to her father distancing himself and the untimely death of her uncle finds solace in a certain Ryokan in Hakone.

**Himawari ****向日葵**

**春****: ****Return to the House of the Sun**

Mikan was curious. The boy named Arakita, Yasutomo as he introduced himself was peculiar. She liked him, he was a strange person. He seemed like a thug or a gangster who had a twisted personality but he's actually a nice person. He's just really gruff, rude and insulting but he's sincere and kind, after all he's helping her out. 'He's a tsundere.' Mikan concluded and giggled while following him through a bunch of streets.

"Hah, what are you laughing at?" He asked and looked back at her.

"To be honest, you." she bluntly said. "I didn't expect you to be nice…you seemed so rude when you first spoke to me."

Yasutomo raised a brow at the honest answer. 'She has a lot of nerve, this girl.' Yasutomo thought and his lips twitched. She could leave her right here if he wanted to since the granny bike is nothing compared to his road racer, added to that he saw her climb, she was in all honesty a 'shitty cyclist'. But then again if he left her, he'll feel bad or what do you call it guilty.

"What gave it away, hah?" Yasutomo said sarcastically. "Tch and I am rude you moron,"

"Okay, I take it back…" Mikan said slowly. "But Arakita-san, you're kind because…you didn't know me yet you didn't leave me behind back there when I clearly had no idea as to where I was." She beamed.

"HAH?" Yasutomo said surprised. "You don't know which street was that?"

"I just recently moved, a day ago to be exact." Mikan said sheepishly.

"You're dumb, Orange-chan." Yasutomo stared at her dumbfounded. "You shouldn't be even out alone at this hour,"

'It doesn't matter anyways dad wouldn't bother looking for me.' She thought bitterly and fake laughed.

"Hey that's mean Arakita-san! And what's with the insulting nickname?" She asked to change the topic of going out late.

"It's because your whole being reminds me of an orange!" He said and crossed an intersection, Mikan followed.

"Deal with it." He glowered and Mikan pouted. "Anyways, no more questions. We're almost there."

"Arakita-san, do you go to high school?" she asked anyways despite the statement before and Yasutomo twitched and then sighed since there was no harm in answering that.

"I'm an upcoming third year," he answered.

"Oh, so you're a senpai." She said surprised.

Yasutomo looked back at her. "What year are you Orange-chan?"

"I'll be in my first year tomorrow," She answered sheepishly. "Arakita-san you're a road racer, what type of cyclist are you? Are you a climber or a sprinter?"

"Hah?" Yasutomo scowled at her. Maybe she was lying about being lost and she's a scout from another school. "Why does it matter to you Orange-chan?"

"Eh…I was just wondering because…well you see…" she stammered. "My late uncle used to bike a lot. He was a climber."

He stared at her for a moment and was silent as he pedalled further.

"I'm an all-rounder," He answered and Mikan blinked, he didn't expect him to answer, she was about to say 'That's Amazing' but he abruptly stopped causing her to crash to the nearest lamp post.

"We're here," he said and got off his bike.

"Itaiii…" Mikan winced and Yasutomo raised a brow. "Orange-chan really…pay attention to your surroundings,"

"Well you just suddenly stopped Arakita-san. I'm not a road racer like you." She whined

"A normal person can press the brakes," he sarcastically said and gave her a hand. He helped her up and she dusted off her clothes. Her stomach growled.

"You're hungry as well." Yasutomo stated and she blushed.

"Ahahahaha…I haven't eaten dinner to be honest…" she mumbled.

"It's a good thing that the nearest was Todo's place then," He grumbled.

"Wait…did you say Todo?" she blinked.

"Yeah…he's annoying as hell. He's also…" before he could finish his sentence he noticed that she was already struggling to mount her bicycle. Yasutomo grabbed her arm and scowled at her.

"What are you doing?" He stared at her with menacing eyes.

"I'm going home Arakita-san," she answered simply.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, you're starving and you're lost. You're also injured. Are you not?" Yasutomo said. Yasutomo grabbed her hand and inspected it to see a cut. Mikan flinched when she felt his touch on the cut. She looked away from his hard gaze.

"Do you know Todo?" he asked.

"Kind of…" she pouted and Yasutomo drew his hands away. He crossed his arms. "Are you one of his fangirls?"

"Eh?" She gawked at Yasutomo and he gave her a look that said, I won't let you leave unless you tell me look.

"No, I'm not. I just know him when I was a kid." She explained. "Somewhat childhood friend,"

"Childhood friend huh," Yasutomo got his phone out and dialled Jinpachi's number.

* * *

"ARAKITAAA YOU HUNG UP ON ME!" Jinpachi yelled over the phone Yasutomo had to quickly pull it away from his ear to avoid being deaf.

"I'm not deaf and I don't want to be deaf!" he yelled back over the phone. "I brought a stray cat and it needs help, come over at the entrance, right now." Mikan gawked at how Yasutomo referred to her.

"Eh? What stray cat? You're the one buying Bepsi, why do I have to serve you outside?" Jinpachi whined and Yasutomo's urge to break his phone. If he said he brought a girl over he'll tease him even if he doesn't know that said girl is his 'childhood friend'.

"Just come here already," he said and hung up once again.

"Help is coming Orange-chan," he clicked his tongue at the thought of Todo, he's a friggin help alright, a loud mouthed annoying help.

Jinpachi pouted. "What's wrong Jin-kun?" Ayaka asked her younger brother while browsing a magazine.

"Arakita is here and he's making me go out when it's busy outside what nerve." He answered. "And he also said he brought a stray cat." Ayaka laughed and flipped the page.

"He's your friend at least see him." She said softly. "I have a koi fish, what if that cat attacks my koi fish! What is he an idiot? He exclaimed and stood up from his seat.

"Arakita-kun said he was a dog person. It's strange of him to bring a cat over." Ayaka said and Jinpachi flipped his hair.

"I'll see him and his non sense," he sighed and left the living room.

* * *

"What took you so long Todo?!" Yasutomo scowled at his friend and Jinpachi flipped his hair.

"I was attending to Aya-nee." He said plainly. "So where's the cat?" he asked.

"Arakita-san, please let me go…" Mikan struggled from Yasutomo's gentle yet firm grip.

"This is the cat," Yasutomo stated and Jinpachi raised a brow when he saw a short somewhat plain looking girl with long strawberry blonde hair trying to get away from Yasutomo.

"It's a girl, not a cat," Jinpachi stated. "See this is why you're not popular with women Arakita you treat them so rudely," He smiled towards Mikan and walked towards them. This made Mikan hide behind Yasutomo. "What the hell are you doing Orange-chan? I thought you guys were…" Yasutomo was about to say but Mikan stopped him when she elbowed him hard. She dragged him backwards leaving Jinpachi confused at the front gate.

"Ouch! That hurts brat!" Yasutomo and turned around to Mikan who was hiding behind him to see her glaring at him. "So you're one of his fangirls?" he asked annoyed.

"No I am not…it's complicated Arakita-san." Mikan said slowly. "I feel like I hardly know him…I was six years old when I left Hakone so please Arakita-san don't bother to remind him," she pleaded and Arakita sighed.

He crossed his arms. "Fine it's not like it's my problem."

"Thank you…and I'll just be grabbing a drink and I'll leave as soon as possible." She smiled weakly.

"Tch whatever," Yasutomo walked towards his confused team mate. She smiled taking it that he agreed.

"Nevermind what I said Todo, the orange haired idiot got lost." He stopped Jinpachi before he started asking questions. "I need a drink and you're the nearest one that has a vending machine and also serves food so zip it,"

"You're rude as ever," Jinpachi said disgusted face and Yasutomo gave him a glare.

"Oi don't you even dare ditch Orange-chan, I will chase you." Yasutomo yelled. Mikan sighed heavily and placed down her bike. She walked towards the two and flinched at Jinpachi's curious innocent stare.

"Hi," she greeted weakly at her childhood friend who until now has not remembered her.

"Hi I'm Jinpachi Todo," Jinpachi gave her his trade mark smile that could woo anyone. "I'm sorry for Arakita's rudeness, he's always like that."

"HAAA what did you say!" Yasutomo glowered and Jinpachi shrugged it off and smirked. The three of them started walking towards the entrance of the busy inn.

"I'm Mikan Tachibana," she introduced herself and gulped. Hoping he wouldn't recognise her but a little bit of her hoped he would remember her. Her surname changed and so did her appearance over the years. Maybe he would remember her since she mentioned her name. He did after all give her a silly nickname the silly 'Orihime' nickname that he gave her when they were kids because of her first name and her hair colour. Adding to that her new surname is an added bonus since it meant 'Crazy Orange'.

Hearing that, Jinpachi glanced at her and stared at her. _'Mikan? Orihime-chan? Nah…she said that her surname was Tachibana…it can't be her.'_ He got rid of the thought, it couldn't be their Orihime-chan, since his childhood friend was in Chiba. "It's nice to meet you, Tachibana-san and sorry again about Arakita since he is such a…" He stopped when he felt Arakita's glares. "Ohh, it's alright. I think so too but Arakita-san is kinda nice as well since he did let me tag along with him…" she said weakly. 'So he doesn't remember me.' She thought sadly. 'It's been years after all, it's been eleven years after all."

"Anyways, I'll just tell big sis that you didn't actually bring a cat Arakita therefore I'll get what you usually have, Karaage and your Bepsi." Jinpachi brought them to a table. "Tachibana-san, what would you like?" Jinpachi asked.

"I'll have the same as what Arakita-san is having but can I please just have some tea…" Mikan answered meekly. "Sure," Jinpachi smiled and headed towards the kitchens.

"What charade are you pulling?" Yasutomo asked Mikan as they sat down. "Eh?"

"You clearly know Todo," Yasutomo explained and Mikan blinked. "You wouldn't be gloomy when you mentioned your name to him."

"Ahahaha…I'm not gloomy," she pouted and tried to drop the subject. Yasutomo sighed, this girl is stubborn as he is so he really doesn't want to drop hints about her Todo. He could use it to piss off Todo.

"Arakita-san you and Todo-san don't seem to get along." Mikan sporadically said.

"You're damn right about that." Yasutomo said. "He's loud and annoying. He's egoistical and narcissistic. However, I respect him in a way since he's our ace climber."

"You guys are amazing Arakita-san." Mikan beamed.

"Whatever." Yasutomo shrugged it off. He was sick of the compliments; it was the usual shit anyways.

* * *

"Ahh…he's back," Yasutomo saw Jinpachi carrying a tray that consists of their order.

"Here you go Tachibana-san," Jinpachi handed a plate of Karaage and served her tea.

"You really shouldn't be eating this all the time, you're a road racer." Jinpachi scolded Arakita as he handed his order.

"I do what I want and I eat what I want Todo, you're not my mother." Arakita scowled and Jinpachi shrugged as he sat down with them since he wanted to chat about Fuku calling him the other day about assigning an extra manager.

"I'm concerned because I'm your team mate," he pointed out and looked towards Mikan who was silently sipping her tea. He saw her finger had slight cuts. "You have some cuts on your finger Tachibana-san," He pointed out and grabbed something from his pocket. "It's a good thing I always have this." Jinpachi smiled and gave her a small bandage.

"You really are like a nagging loud mother," Yasutomo noted and took a bite from his karaage and Mikan giggled when Jinpachi glared. "At least I'm not rude,"

"I know I'm rude so why are you even sitting with us Jinpachi." Yasutomo stated annoyed.

"I just wanted your opinion on something, tch since I forgot to ask you this morning," Jinpachi stated. "We need an extra manager in our team so I was wondering…"

"Orange-chan, you're our new extra manager." Yasutomo stated and Jinpachi blinked. Mikan choked on her tea and coughed.

"Oi Arakita, I was planning on giving you a list." Jinpachi said. "You asked for my opinion and there you have it," Yasutomo replied annoyed.

"But I don't think Tachibana-san is even willing," Jinpachi noted when he saw Mikan's reaction.

"You're list will probably consist of your fangirls and Shinkai's, I will not deal with that crap." Yasutomo said bluntly. "And so will Fuku-chan if you want to win the race this year, no distractions especially anything that would boost your ego that is already large as the mountain that you climb." Yasutomo continued.

"You owe me for bringing you here, or you could've been lost their Orange-chan." Mikan gawked. He wasn't nice alright. "Alright...that is if Todo-san is willing to have me."

"Off course but if you don't want to I'll handle Arakita," Jinpachi smiled and Mikan heaved a sigh when she saw Yasutomo gave her a look that do it and I will make you regret it.

"It's okay Todo-san," she smiled, she really wanted to avoid him but it can't be helped. She owes Arakita after he helped her.

"It's fine since starting tomorrow I'm a first year and I'll be asked to join a club sooner or later so I might as well accept the offer." She laughed.

"Well then please take care of us, I'll help you out tomorrow with getting started since I'm the _Vice-Captain_." Jinpachi beamed and Yasutomo rolled his eyes when Todo emphasized Vice Captain.

They finished eating dinner and decided to leave as soon as possible since the school year starts tomorrow. They headed to the entrance and was led by Jinpachi.

"See you tomorrow Tachibana-san." Jinpachi smiled at Mikan who was getting her bike on the ramp. "See you too." She nodded and blushed.

"Hurry up Orange-chan. I'll lead you to your house. I don't want our new manager missing out on the first day." Yasutomo said and nodded.

"Sorry about that Arakita-san…" Mikan apologized and Yasutomo just clicked his tongue. The two of them headed to Mikan's house and then at the door. Yasutomo called out to her.

"You know, too make your job less frustrating when you start working as our manager." Yasutomo stared at Mikan dead in the eye. "You should just tell him what you're hiding because he's a self-centred idiot and probably thinks I'm helping you to get close to him since he accumulated a lot of fangirls with him being our ace climber and…I can't believe I'm saying this but because he is a narcisstic girly pretty boy."

"It's complicated though…Arakita-san." She said and Yasutomo raised a brow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm such a shit, I was supposed to post it earlier but I got distracted. I watched 2 seasons of Parks and Rec after thinking about what to write. Anyways please leave a review. No romance yet. Sorry for awkwardness. GAWD IDK It's 3 am Ahahaha when I finished writing this. I'm sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. Please tell me if OC is a mary-sue, characters are OOC. It will be much appreciated. Special shout out to Scarlet0127 for commenting. I also want to thank the follows and faves! Sorry I didn't update for a while I had school and I'm on a 2 week break now so I will update soon. :)


End file.
